


To Infinity and Beyond

by jolymusichetta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are Twins, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/F, F/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymusichetta/pseuds/jolymusichetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone turned eighteen, they received the name of their soul mate somewhere on their body. People who didn't have soul mates, if they were just incompatible with another person or their person who was supposed to be their soul mate died, were called Loners.</p><p>And damn, Allison would've killed to be a Loner. Dating wasn't for her. And she wasn't a huge fan of being stuck with someone for life. But she wasn't a Loner. Her soul mate was the last person imaginable.</p><p>Her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user [maliatae](http://maliatae.tumblr.com/) as part of the Teen Wolf Rare Pair Exchange Round II.

It was barely thirty seconds past twelve on October 16th when the heavy, wooden door to Allison’s room flung open with a loud creak. Allison groaned, rolling over in bed and braced herself for impact. She heard her brother’s footsteps before she felt his presence, throwing all one hundred forty pounds of himself onto her bed and making her box spring, still new, creak with uncertainty. She pressed her face into the pillow with a sigh. 

“Allison!” her brother, Stiles, whisper-shouted in her ear, as if the door creaking open wasn’t loud enough to wake up their dad, who was, at the moment, the only person in the house besides them. He shook her shoulder so hard she thought it might pop out of the socket. “Ally, wake up!”

After a moment of silence, during that time Allison thought that Stiles might end up jumping on the bed if it got her to wake up; she rolled over and unintentionally knocked her twin brother to the floor. “I am awake, Stiles,” she muttered. “Now get out of my room before I blacken your eye.” Anybody else would have cowered and run away with their tail between their legs but not Stiles. He was used to these kinds of threats. Instead, he stood and pulled the covers off of her with a scoff. “Stiles!” 

“It’s our eighteenth birthday, Allison!” He flicked the overhead lights on without any warning. Allison groaned, sitting up and glaring at her twin the second she could tolerate the lights. He was so excited that some of it almost rubbed off on her. Almost. She couldn’t blame him, really. Eighteenth birthdays were the day you got your soul mate’s name written somewhere on your body, in their handwriting. No one knew who they were going to get. Some had a feeling; some were a match made in heaven. But no one could ever be completely sure. Some people were excited to find out their soul mate. Others weren’t.

Allison was decidedly against it.

She had dated before and it wasn’t for her. There had been Malia and Kira and Lydia, and damn if that hadn’t been a mess. There was really only one female at school that hadn’t asked her out: Her best friend Erica. They had been friends since the first grade, when Erica made Allison eat a crayon and Allison threw up all over the horrible outfit Erica’s mother had made her wear. From that point on, they had been inseparable. Even when Erica had been diagnosed with epilepsy and had to start taking medication that made her break out and gain weight. Allison was the only person who stood by her. 

Likewise, Erica was always there for Allison, especially after her mom died the year before. She had practically lived in their house for a week, going out to get comfort food and tissues and DVDs bound to make even the coldest hearted of people laugh. She didn’t want Allison or Stiles to even have a moment to start crying again. And a moment was all either of them needed.

Overall, Allison and Erica were platonic soul mates. They were going to go to college together and they went to each other’s family parties and grow old living next door to each other, having their kids and grandkids be best friends. They weren’t Allison and Erica. They were _AllisonandErica_. From five to ninety-five, from first grade to the grave.

No exceptions. 

Stiles, on the other hand, had been counting the minutes until he turned eighteen. He had never had much luck in the dating department. He had asked out Lydia, who flat out laughed in his face. Malia, who may or may not have decked him for whatever reason, neither would confirm nor deny. He even asked out Boyd, during a time where he convinced himself guys were easier to ask out.

They weren’t. 

So he was pretty amped to have someone who wanted to date him as much as he wanted to date them. Or at least, he hoped they would.

Allison sat up, making space for Stiles on the bed. He sat across from her, pulling at the hems of his tee shirt before he buried his hands in the downy purple comforter that Allison had picked out when they redid their rooms. “How will we know when we get it?” he asked, sounding more nervous than he was eager. 

She shrugged, absently pulling her hair into a bun before she let it fall down her shoulders again. She played with her hair a lot. It was a nervous habit that just about everyone knew about. “I heard it could be any time today. And it hurts. Like a burn.”

Stiles’ eyes widened to the point where it was almost comical. He looked like an overly animated cartoon, which was, essentially, Stiles in a nutshell. “That sounds …” He couldn’t think of a proper word to finish that sentence so he gulped. Make that one hundred percent nervous. Allison would have teased him if she wasn’t dreading this herself. 

She patted his knee, trying to channel her older sister abilities, even if was only by seven minutes. “Just go back to sleep. You’ll get it at some point today. No use freaking.” She got settled into bed, sighing to herself. Stiles stood reluctantly after a moment, still looking nervous and worrying his lower lip. “Get the lights,” she added, shifting onto her side and pulling the covers over her. She didn’t have to see Stiles to know that he stopped just short of the door, letting out a low whimper in the back of his throat.

“Please let me sleep in here.” 

Allison groaned. “Dad!” Stiles rolled his eyes but left, leaving the lights on and the door open, so Allison was forced to get up. “I hate you!” she called before she slammed the door and flicked off her lights, diving back into the warm comfort of her bed. Her phone went off a few minutes later. 

_I hate you too._

_No you don’t. Happy birthday, Stiles._

_Happy birthday._

She went to sleep, already knowing that today was going to be, without a doubt, the worst birthday of her life. Well, maybe Stiles’ day wouldn’t suck.

It was seven hours before Allison woke up for real. She had woken up every few hours which wasn’t unusual, but for some reason, she just could not sleep. She groaned to herself and wiped the dried drool from her cheek with the back of her hand, picking at what she couldn’t get right away. Maybe she just wouldn’t get her soul mate. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for someone not to get a soul mate, like if their soul mate died or if they weren’t fully compatible with someone else. They government called them Loners.

Everyone else called them freaks.

But Allison would be damned if she didn’t hope to be one of them. She looked out of the doorway, seeing the bathroom door closed. Stiles. Whatever. She showered before she went to bed anyway. She changed quickly, pulling on the new skirt and top she had been saving for the occasion of her birthday, along with the necklace her Aunt Kate had given her. Idly, she wondered if Stiles was going to wear the watch she had given him. It had been given to him in the hopes that it might make him more punctual. So far, it hadn’t.

She took more time on her hair, pulling pieces from the side into the back and away from her face. After adding a little makeup, lipstick, eyeliner and mascara, she deemed herself ready for the wretched event that was her birthday. She pulled her boots over her tights and grabbed her bag. As soon as she had, though, she felt something reminiscent of a white hot needle writing in flowing script right on the underside of her chest, where her bra rubbed painfully against it. 

“Fuck,” she muttered, gasping for a breath and holding a hand to the spot underneath her breast. She didn’t have to look to know what it was and bitterly, she thought, So much for being a Loner. 

It took a couple of seconds of debating with herself before her curiosity won out. She pulled up her sweater and bra, carefully staring at the name in the mirror. 

In neat script, handwriting Allison would recognize anywhere, it said Erica.

Well shit. There went that friendship. She fixed her clothes and went downstairs, completely brushing past Stiles -how did he beat her down there?- and their dad eating pancakes and bacon, a step up from their normal cereal. By the look on Stiles’ face, it wasn’t much of a step. 

Their dad looked up, eyebrows raised. “Allison? Aren’t you going to eat?” He looked down at the food. “I made pancakes.” He had tried since their mom died but he wasn’t much of a Mr. Mom type. He didn’t have a clue. So on days that he cooked, Allison and Stiles normally had it in them to force their way through whatever concoction he liked to call food but not today. 

Allison managed a reassuring smile. “Just not hungry. I’ll see you at dinner.” She left before either of them could protest, fishing her car keys out of her bag. 

Before she was even out of the house, she heard Stiles say, around a mouthful of food, “I should go too!” He shoved a few more pieces of bacon into his mouth. “Bye, Dad!” He quickly followed his twin outside, down the driveway and stopped her by his Jeep. “Okay,” he said, crossing his arms and trying to eat his bacon without choking on it. After he managed to swallow what was in his mouth, he coughed some, planting a hand against the Jeep to prop himself up. “What’s going on?”

Allison looked around; making sure that no one was eavesdropping and sighing. “I got it.”

“What? Oh my God, who is it, let me see.”

“It’s under my boob, Stiles.”

Stiles pulled a face. “Your soul mate is under your boob. You’d be better off being a Loner.” He was hoping to elicit some type of positive reaction but Allison just glowered at him. “Okay, sorry, bad joke, continue.” 

Allison stared daggers at him for a few more seconds before she leaned back against the Jeep. “It’s Erica,” she said, covering her face with her hands. 

Stiles nearly choked on thin air, not the bacon that was most likely still lodged in the back of his throat. “ERICA?!” he nearly shouted before he caught himself and glanced around. “Like Erica Reyes, Erica the girl who shakes every time someone looks at her?” He didn’t wait for Allison to confirm before he continued, “Your best friend, Erica?!” 

“Yes, Stiles, Jesus Christ.” Allison banged her head against the car, sighing.

Stiles flailed a little, running a hand through his hair. “Are you gonna tell her?”

That Allison had an answer to. “No, no way,” she said, shaking her head without even the slightest hesitation. She grabbed her brother with a fist in his shirt. “And if you tell her, I swear to god, I’ll put an arrow in your stomach.” 

Stiles held up his hands in surrender. “My lips are sealed.” Well mostly. Something might slip out to Scott, but it was Scott. He wouldn’t tell anyone. He opened the passenger side door to Allison’s car. “You’re driving. I don’t want to be the one driving just in case I get my soul mate when I am.” He tossed his backpack in the back seat and got in. It bugged him enough that Allison already got his soul mate and he hadn’t. Not that he would admit it. But he might pout, just a little. It was gone by the time Allison had started up the engine and pulled out of the driving. Her fingers tapped against the steering wheel, another nervous habit Stiles had picked up on long ago. He didn’t comment, mostly out of fear that she would bit his head off, which was an all too real possibility. So he stayed quiet, not speaking until they got to school. “Later,” was all he said before he got swooped up by Scott, who was asking all these questions about his soul mate, none of which Stiles answered. 

Allison headed to her locker, past the couples making out on both sides of the hallways. It wasn’t long before Erica found her way over, concealer dabbed on her face in a poor attempt to cover up the acne her epilepsy medication gave her and her baggy sweats hiding the excess weight.

“Happy birthday, Allison!” She pulled Allison into a tight hug. After a long moment, Allison hugged back. Soul mate or not, Erica was still her best friend. “Your present is in my locker.” She took Allison’s hand to urge her that way. Allison laughed, trying to ignore the feeling of Erica’s hand in hers. 

“Hold on,” she said, leading Erica over to her locker and pulling out a bottle of concealer in Erica’s color. She fixed the badly done cover up, smiling to herself. A friend’s work was never done. “There,” she hummed, turning the locker door so Erica could look in the mirror. 

Erica did, raising her eyebrows. There was no way that girl in the mirror was her. “Wow … If I didn’t know any better, I’d say I look attractive.”

Allison shook her head fondly, taking down Erica’s hair and fixing it with the brush in her locker until it lay flat and pulled it into a braid. “You are attractive,” she promised, working on her friend’s lipstick, doing a nice coat of sheer pink. “Anyone who doesn’t see it isn’t worth your time.” She smiled at Erica, leaning against the lockers. “Take it from the lesbian.”

Erica glanced at herself in the mirror again, the fake smile fading and being replaced with a genuine one. She took Allison’s hand again. “Can I give you your present now?” she asked, pouting. 

Allison took one look at the pout and heaved an over exaggerated sigh, closing her locker. “Take me away,” she said, letting herself be lead over to Erica’s locker. It was already preset, just needing to be turned to open. She opened it, getting out a small box that jewelry normally came in and handing it to Allison. She bit her lip. 

“Sorry. I didn’t have time to wrap it.” She looked at the box eagerly and Allison shook it. 

“Is it a car?” she asked teasingly before she opened the box and pulled out the ring cushioned inside. It was nothing special, a spiral stamped metal ring that said _To infinity_.

“I got myself one too,” Erica said, showing off the ring on her right ring finger. It was stamped _And beyond_.

The Toy Story reference dated back to when they were kids, both having agreed one hundred percent that Toy Story was better than The Lion King. And the ring made Allison smile a lot more than she thought she would. “I love it. Thanks, Erica,” she said, hugging her best friend turned soul mate with a grin.

They almost started another conversation before there was a yap of pain and then an excited yelp and Allison knew exactly what had happened before even seeing Stiles stumble around the corner, his hand bright red and healing. “Allison!” he shouted breathlessly, scrambling over to his sister and practically shoving his hand in her face. In strong, square letters, down his lifeline, it said Cora.

Allison raised her eyebrows, moving Stiles’ arm down and sharing a look with Erica. “You realize that says Cora, right? As in Cora Hale, the girl who sat on you and made you eat a roly poly as a kid.”

Stiles shrugged, though the memory seemed to dawn on him after a moment. “So what! We’re meant to be together.” He grinned, which was only the slightest bit forced. “Who knew?!”

It wasn’t necessary illegal for those who got their name before their soul mate did to tell whoever they were matched with that they had been matched. It was just frowned upon, but not illegal.

Stiles shrugged again, his movement becoming jerkier as he got more wound up, he was about to reply, and by default flail, at his twin before the bell rang. Erica hooked her arm through Allison’s, pulling her down to their homeroom, nearly running the entire way. As they dove into their seats in homeroom, giggling, Harris started roll and Erica pulled out a scrap of paper big enough to write _Speaking of soul mates, did you get yours?_

Allison bit her lip. _It’s impolite to ask, y’know._

_Did you?_

Allison shook her head, not wanting to give Harris more reason to torment them than necessary and sunk down in her seat. Did she feel bad for lying to Erica? Of course she did, but it was necessary.

When they were at lunch, sitting at their usual table with Lydia trying to use reverse psychology on Allison for her to tell her who her soul mate was, the entire surrounding area went quiet long enough to see Stiles and Cora talking, where Stiles showed her his palm and she ran her fingers over her name, etched into his skin like a tattoo before she showed him the inside of her lip, where it said, in messy, squished handwriting Stiles’ full name, which he never used.

Scott joined them at the table, looking over at Stiles and Cora with a smirk. “Apparently, she didn’t tell him because she had no clue who he was.” He laughed. “If it had said Stiles, she would’ve told him.”

They all nodded but the second they kissed, everyone, Allison especially, lost interest, returning to their lunches. She still wasn’t feeling too comfortable with lying to Erica but as she picked at her food, she pictured Derek, Cora’s older brother who was dark, and quiet, and mildly intimidating, finding out that Stiles was meant to be with his little sister.

It was more than a little amusing.

Over the next few months, nothing really changed. The weather was dark and gloomy, the boys played lacrosse, and the teachers sucked, especially when it came to the amount of homework they gave. Allison and Erica still hung out, doing said terrible homework together, playing video games and shopping. It was fun. Almost enough that Allison was almost able to block out the fact that every second spent was a second closer to Erica’s eighteenth birthday and Erica finding out that Allison had been keeping that they were soul mates hidden since October. The only different thing that was Stiles and Cora became permanent fixtures in each other’s lives. They were good for each other. Cora was level headed where Stiles was excitable. Stiles was fun and easy going where she was edgy and intense. Allison was happy that he was happy, but mostly she was happy he shut up about being alone forever.

Plus, Allison swore she saw Cora smile once. That was scary enough itself. But Stiles was happy and it really was a win-win. He got someone; everyone else got him to stop listening to him bitch. But the leaves changed and the foliage died and Allison still hadn’t told Erica that the universe decided that they were meant to be together. Yeah, like that would end well.

It took Allison a longer time than she’d admit to come to the conclusion that really nothing bad could come from telling Erica that they were soul mates. Worst case scenario is that Erica wouldn’t believe her, but even that wouldn’t last for long. It would only be May when Erica got Allison’s name on her somewhere in small, rounded lettering. She couldn’t even say that she wouldn’t want to be friends anymore. But still, Allison kept secret; the only person who knew was Stiles and now, probably Cora. 

Stiles couldn’t be trusted to keep his mouth shut when he was around her. 

Allison knew for a fact that Cora knew one day in the middle of January, where Stiles and Cora had pulled Allison into the basement with them to grill her under the pretense of playing video games. They had been very casually arguing about their Valentine’s Day plans. Stiles wanted to go out and do something. Cora was content to spend a lazy day in bed watching movies, for once. Everyone knew who would win.

But the second Cora pulled Allison into conversation, she knew it was over, even before Cora had said, “So, Allison, what are you and Erica doing?”

Allison groaned, turning to shoot a glare at her brother. “You told her!?”

“It slipped.” Stiles flushed, not taking his attention from their video game.

Cora fixed Allison with a look, one that all the Hales seemed capable of producing when they wanted to get someone’s attention back on track. “You know she’s gonna be super angry when she gets hers.”

Allison nodded, dropping out of the game and leaning against the couch. “I know.”

“So tell her,” Stiles said simply, turning to look at her with his most serious but comforting look. “You can’t keep it a secret forever.” Allison liked to call the look on his face his No Nonsense face, which generally made him laugh enough to break it.

“You’re making your No Nonsense face.”

He didn’t waver. “You have to suck it up, Ally. ”

He was right. He normally was and they both knew it. There was no way around it. And she would rather have Erica find out from her than by the name that would tattoo itself onto her skin. So she resigned herself to telling when school started up again. She was going to tell Erica, no ifs, ands or buts about it.

And that was that.

When break ended and school started back up again, Allison let Stiles drive, since if she drove, she would probably end up skipping and she refused to let herself do that.

Okay, so … maybe Stiles had insisted that he drive because he didn’t want Allison running off but same difference.

She was waiting by Erica’s locker with her nerves steeled, although it wasn’t enough, because she felt like she was going to throw up or crap herself and to say that both might happen wasn’t a stretch. All around her there were people exchanging presents, boxes wrapped in decorated paper and bows and she had no doubt that their parents wrapped them. Allison was twisting her _To Infinity_ ring on her finger and chewed on her lips until it was raw and pained her to even lick them. She waited a very long time, feeling more and more like she was going to throw up by the second when she heard heels clicking against the freshly polished vinyl floors. She looked up from her ring in time to see Erica, in a leather mini skirt and leopard print heels, strutting down the hall like she owned it. And best friend or not, Allison would by lying in she said that she wasn’t turned on. Because she, and everyone else at Beacon Hills High, was looking at Erica and thinking one thing: _She’s hot!_

Her jaw may or may not have dropped a little.

Erica squealed when she saw Allison, hurrying over to her on unsteady heels, still getting used to running elevated.

She nearly tripped once she got close to Allison, coming close to head-butting her before she was caught by two steadying hands on her upper arms, Allison chuckling. “Oh my God, Erica, you look - !”

Erica cut her off with a nod, towering over her best friend, though they normally stood at the same height. “I know,” she said with a smirk, spinning her lock open and pulling the door open to fix her lipstick. “I think some of the guys were checking me out.”

More like all of the guys, Allison couldn’t help but think, jealousy twinging in her chest. “Yeah, I’ll say! You’re hot.”

Erica giggled, losing the smirk and turning to Allison with a sincere smile. “You think?”

Allison nodded. “I know.”

They went to homeroom, which lead into chemistry with Mr. Harris, lucky for them, chem first thing in the morning. When they were asked to pair up, everyone was instantly vying for Erica’s attention. Allison glared them all off with the logic that they were best friends, she got first dibs.

And she was Erica’s soul mate. They could all go fuck off.

Especially you, Isaac. Allison knew for a fact that Isaac already had his soul mate, had gotten him over Christmas break.

Allison was watching him.

As time went on, it got harder for Allison not to be jealous. They still did homework together and they still both talked all the time, except now it was Allison listening to Erica talk about her admirers. And the knot in Allison’s stomach was growing substantially every day.

She had decided that she had enough of it one day, the Friday before Erica’s birthday when she saw Isaac, among numerous guys, asking Erica over for her birthday, all with the intention of getting her into bed. Erica was giggling and twirling her hair, loving the attention they were lavishing her with, attention she had never before received, especially not from guys.

She edged them all out, especially Isaac and stood in front of Erica with a grin. “Walk you to class?” she asked, smile just a tiny bit forced. She didn’t give Erica a chance to respond before she linked their arms together, pulling her from the horde of guys.

“Bitch,” one of them called after her.

Allison tuned it out, smiling now that she was in Erica’s company. “So what do you say we skip school today?” she asked. “Bow out and just go on a road trip?” She cut off Erica before she could ask. “I’ll pay. Consider it my present to you.” she said.

Erica grinned. “I’d love to.”

Allison smiled, stomach fluttering. “Okay. Let me just grab my purse from my locker. Meet you at your car.” She squeezed Allison’s arm before pulling away, going back to her locker.

It took Allison the walk between her current position and her car before she realized that she was practically floating, it felt like. And she knew why.

She was fucking in love with Erica Reyes.

By the time she got into her car, she had forced herself to shake the thoughts of loving Erica from her head, plugging her iPod into the car stereo so they could listen to music they actually liked, even if Erica’s music range had a bit more rock and Allison’s had a bit more pop but they would find common ground in something. They always did. She fixed her makeup quickly, pressing a hand to her side where she knew Erica’s name was and trying to swallow around the lump in her throat. 

She had to tell her. She just absolutely had to; it would be horrible for Erica to find out on her own. When she got in the car, she would tell her, one hundred and ten percent.

But when Erica opened the passenger door, ducking in, all of the nerves Allison had gathered scattered off into different parts of her and she found herself just barely able to force a smile that wouldn’t give something away. “Hey,” Erica hummed, getting buckled and settling into her seat. “Shall we?”

“Yeah.” Allison started up the engine and pulled out of her spot, handing Erica her iPod. “Here, pick something and program an address into my phone. Anywhere.”

Erica groaned. “Don’t put that on me!” she said, putting on OneRepublic and thinking for just a second before she whined, “Why do I have to pick where we go?”

Allison laughed, turning to glance at Erica as she pulled out of the school parking lot. “Because this is for your birthday and you get to pick. Anywhere.”

Erica paused for a moment before she typed an address into Allison’s phone, hooking it up to the charger. “Okay, so we’ll be there in almost nine hours. Get onto the parkway.”

Allison nodded, following without question. “Where are we going?” she asked, leaning back in her seat and getting comfortable.

“You’ll see.” Erica giggled. Making people play guessing games was one of her favorite things, so it really shouldn’t surprise Allison that she would be making her guess. 

Allison rolled her eyes fondly, singing along to whatever OneRepublic song was coming through the speakers of her car and listening to the directions Erica gave her. Honestly, she had no clue where they were, even having lived in California all her life. But that might be because she had the worse sense of direction. 

The road trip was fun. They didn’t stop except to get gas and snacks because they both had the ability to polish off a bag of chips by themselves in less than ten minutes and they had to keep stopping. It hadn’t even started to get dark out when Allison needed to know how close they were to wherever they were going because she was starting to get tired and it wasn’t that she didn’t trust Erica with her car, or anything, but point of the road trip was to stay awake and have fun and rock out to music. Erica promised that they were close, especially when they came across a motel that Allison could afford with ease and Erica said it was close enough to their destination that they could stop for the night. They checked in, getting a room with one bed, because it was cheaper. They had shared beds before, it was no big. 

Especially beds smaller than the queen sized one in the motel room, so really, neither of them were especially worried about it. After they had gotten settled, Allison flopped on the bed. “Where are you taking me, Reyes?” she whined, looking over at her best friend with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage.

“You’ll see.” Erica had been saying that for the past nine hours, or some variation of it, whenever Allison asked.

Allison let out something between a groan and a whine. “You’ve been saying that for hours,” she said, rolling onto her back and glaring up at Erica playfully. She didn’t mind not knowing. It was all part of the fun. 

Erica sighed, huffing as if she was put out by having to tell the person driving where they were going. “Fine. You really wanna know?”

Allison nodded, sitting up quickly and crossing her legs on the bed, hands folded attentively in her lap. “Yes!” she said.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you.” Erica was leaning in closer, close enough that their noses were almost touching and Allison’s breath hitched in her throat, heart pounding in her chest so loudly that she could hardly hear Erica’s breathing, even as close as she was. Instead, she focused on the steady rise and fall of her chest, swallowing roughly and flicking her eyes up just in time to see Erica moving closer, as if on there was tons of space between them. Her hands were on Allison’s waist and soon their lips were pressed together and Allison swore she stopped breathing, eyes closing as she went along with it. 

Erica was the first to pull back, breathing just as heavy as Allison’s. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have … I …” She was flushed, looking down ashamed of herself. 

Allison shook her head, pulling Erica in for another kiss, her hand tangling in the mess of blonde curls as she drew her back in. As Erica’s hand pushed at her shirt, moving it up and towards her chest, her free hand moved to work on the button to her jeans, hovering above Allison in a way that, if she moved, it would make her whine.

Neither of them were paying very much attention to their surroundings, only that Erica’s hand was running down her stomach, toned and fit, and that her jeans were be pulled down, revealing the boy shorts she wore when she needed an extra confidence boost, because they made her ass look fantastic. Erica pulled her panties down as Allison pushed her away, working on pulling her own shirt up, tossing it somewhere onto the floor of the motel room and tilting her head back, her own hands working on Erica’s jacket, pushing it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor in a heap of leather. Her cami was next but Allison wasn’t nearly as concerned with that as she was with Erica’s lips sucking hickeys and nipping down her neck, leaving marks that were sure to be visible for at least the next week. She swore every nerve was on fire, begging for Erica’s attention. She managed to help Erica roll her mini skirt up, pulling her own thong down until she felt a knee between her own legs, grinding down. 

They could do this all night, she was sure. Breathless or not, there was nothing stopping them, no annoying parents or brothers or teenage boys dying for Erica to so much as look at them. And Allison was sure that she could die right now and she would be entirely happy, basking in the attention Erica was paying to her cleavage, back arcing up and letting Erica work off her bra and after a moment, everything stopped. 

“Erica?” she asked, chest heaving as she forced herself to open her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Erica didn’t answer, not bothering to get dressed but doing the opposite, kicking her thong to the floor and pulling off her cami and bra. “I can’t believe you lied to me.”

Lied to her? Allison didn’t understand, she had no clue what Erica was talking about until she glanced down at her near naked body, eyes immediately centering on where it said Erica. Oh, god. She had ruined everything. “Erica!” But Erica had already stalked off to the bathroom. Allison watched her go, entirely naked, and flung an arm over her eyes. Way to fuck up big time. 

_Well_ , she texted her brother, _Erica found out._

_Do I want to know how, because you sure as shit did not tell her._

_No … she’s pissed af that I didn’t tell her. Fml._

_You ok?_

_Wtf do you think?_

She got a reply back but she ignored it as Erica came out of the bathroom, towel around her body and hair pulled into a bun, perfectly dry. “Erica, please let me explain, I didn’t –” 

Erica didn’t look at her as she replied, tone cool, a surefire sign of her anger, “I’m not angry that you didn’t tell me. It natural for people not to tell their soul mates, even if they are best friends.” Allison swore that she sounded bitter on those last two words. “But fucking lying to me? That’s a new low, Allison. It really is.” 

"Would you have left it alone?” she shot back. “If I had told you that I wasn’t a Loner, would you have even thought of leaving me alone unless you found out who?” 

Erica paused, half way to pulling on her bra over her wet skin, still shining with water before she moved. “Yeah. I would have." 

It took everything Allison had to try and hold back her scoff. Everything she had wasn’t quite enough. “Bullshit. You would have pestered me until you found just who I got and if I had said it was you, you wouldn’t have believed me.” 

“You don’t fucking know that!” 

Allison stood, not having even bothered to get dressed. “Fuck you, yes, I do know that!” 

They hadn’t realized that they were shouting until there was a few loud bangs on the wall from whoever occupied to room next to theirs. 

“Fuck you!” they yelled back in unison. Allison got dressed, despite the uncomfortable wetness between her legs and sat on the chair in the corner of the room, mumbling, 

“You take the bed. It’s your trip.” Did she feel like she was in the wrong, no. Of course not. But it was Erica’s birthday present, and fuck, she had just ruined her birthday and everything was messed up and why was she such a horrible person. 

Erica settled onto the bed after a moment, not having bothered to pull on her cami or her jacket. Seeing Allison’s phone light up with a new voicemail, she spared it a glance. “You have a new voicemail.” 

“It’s from Stiles.” Allison tried to get comfortable where she sat, which seemed to be more and more impossible the more she fidgeted. “Just ignore it.” 

Erica opened it anyway. “It’s from Cora.” 

Since when did she have Cora’s cell phone number? 

Erica put in Allison’s code, which was the day and the year they had become friends and put the phone on speaker, listening as Stiles’ all too perky voice said, “Ally and Erica, since I know Allison is ignoring me and probably won’t even be checking her phone. It’s Stiles and Cora, and we’re here to tell you guys to get your heads out of your asses!” 

Cora continued. “You two are best friends and soul mates and you should not be fighting. Even Derek agrees!” Derek’s form of agreement was giving a grunt as the phone was most likely shoved towards his face. 

"Now, kiss and make up!” 

The phone ended at that, which let Allison know that Cora had the phone because Stiles had a tendency to fumble around a little before he managed to hang up the phone and she rolled her eyes. Her brother was fucking insane. And upon closer inspection, it seemed Cora was too. 

No wonder they made a perfect match. 

“I’m sorry I lied to you,” she whispered, not looking up at Erica as she spoke, idly picking at her nails just for something to do. 

Erica nodded slowly, taking a minute to herself before she sighed. “I’m sorry I overreacted.” She moved over in bed. “Now get up here, you do not want to have a sore neck for tomorrow.” 

Allison didn’t have to be told twice, hurrying into bed and lying down. “So … are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” 

And like that, all was forgiven, as it always was. Their fights never lasted very long, even if they were particularly nasty. It was a burn bright, die fast type of thing. They were so close that sometimes, they just needed to shout at each other to get all of the annoyance that they buried from time to time out before they made up, almost as if they had never fought. 

Except this time, Erica’s arms moved to pull Allison to her chest, chin hooking over her shoulder. “Not a goddamn chance." 

Allison didn’t really mind that they were spooning, setting a hand over Erica’s. She really hadn’t thought otherwise. 

She had been blindfolded by a giant pair of sunglasses and a wash cloth they had found in the motel’s gift shop the next morning after she was in the car. It was close enough to where they were going that Erica wanted to drive before she found out, so she agreed, pushing the sunglasses up under the pretense that they were slipping down, even though she was trying to peek. 

Erica slapped her hand away, rolling her eyes. “Hey! We're almost there. Now stop.” 

Allison huffed. “It’s your birthday; I really should be the one surprising you.” 

“Yeah …” 

They were parked close enough to the front that Erica deemed it okay for Allison walk up blindfolded, even if Allison was feeling the slightest bit terrified by this and clung to Erica like a child. She could hear footsteps and feel people brushing up around her but she didn’t move the sunglasses, hand squeezing Erica’s tightly. “Alright, watch your step, we’re going up on a curb,” she said, helping Allison over the step. Once they had walked a bit more, Erica had apparently deemed it appropriate for Allison to take off the makeshift blindfold and positioned her quickly. “And … open!” 

It took Allison a second for her eyes to adjust and an even longer second for her to make sense of her surroundings, despite the giant sign ahead along with the Mickey Mouse head planted in red flowers on the sloping hill below the clock tower. “Disneyland?” she asked, eyebrows raised. 

"It’s the happiest place on earth.” 

Allison shook her head. “I think that’s Disney World. Here is just where dreams come true.” 

Erica took her hand again, pulling her towards the ticketing booth. “Same difference.” 

When they returned home on Monday, Erica’s birthday, Allison had hardly slept. She and Erica were dating now, they had established that after getting off Space Mountain, which Erica had to practically force Allison on. 

“I am never trusting you again,” Allison had said after they got off, legs wobbly and head spinning. 

Erica had hummed, pecking her cheek. “Sure you’re not. You didn’t die, did you?” 

Allison had given a laugh, her voice sounding tinny in her own ears. “Honestly? I’m not sure. I might have. I know I left my stomach on one of the drops." 

Erica pouted, taking Allison’s hand again. “I really hope not. I don’t want the first person I’ve ever dated to die. Or be lacking a stomach.” 

The words had taken Allison by surprise but she didn’t question it, simply rolled her eyes. “Then don’t drag them on rides they’re horrified of.” 

The scene played over in Allison’s head over and over, her heart skipping pleasantly every time she thought about Erica, wondering just when she would get the call or the text with a picture included. 

She fell asleep after two, reasoning that she was a bitch when she didn’t have enough sleep and it was Erica’s birthday and she wanted to be happy on her birthday. 

It happened after fourth period, the one class Erica and Allison didn’t have together when she heard a squeal and footsteps rushing towards her, and she knew it was Erica because Erica had always seemed to be able to track Allison down, no matter where she was. “I got it!” she shouted before she was even close to her. 

Allison grinned, heart in her throat. “Lemme see.” She held out her hand and the second they were close enough, Erica took it, showing her where it said Allison around her left ring finger, looping like a ring. Without even the slightest bit of hesitation, Erica kissed her, hands on her jaw and Allison’s back against the locker. 

They both could have sworn they heard Stiles say, “Gross,” but really, Allison focused on all the guys who wanted Erica’s sighs as they realized that she was meant to be with Allison. 

It was like music to her ears. 


End file.
